Salvation
by xXxyellowxXx
Summary: S-Sorry Naruto-kun..." *Warning* Dark-Fic, Bad Language, Blood, Death, Future Scenes. R&R extremely apprecated!
1. Prologe

**Disclaimer**- I do not own _Naruto_, it belongs to **Masashi Kishimoto.**

* * *

I-I'm tired! I'm s-sick and t-tired of the lies, the s-sympathetic looks, and the p-pitying words! I'm tired of p-people running my life like my c-controlling father, my so called 'friends', and my fuc-fucked up family and their God-damned pathetic excuse of a council! Sometimes I w-wonder why Uchiha-san went temporarily insane and ma-massacred his whole family excluding Sasuke-san, but then I remember my own family and wonder, "_Why not finish the job and kill Sasuke-san too, hell, why not slaughter_ all _of Konoha_?" God knows that if I gathered the courage and strength to pull off a job like that, I wouldn't leave a single soul alive; in fact, I'd start with my own clan, the Hyuuga clan. Daddy-Dearest will go down first.

Perhaps this could convince him I'm not the weak one?

Sorry Naruto-kun, but it's always the quiet ones, hasn't Irukia-sensei taught you that yet? It's an important saying in the ninja world. But hey, look at it this way, the wonderful city you always wanted to rule over will play the ultimate role in my _salvation_ with its oh-so-wonderful _demise_.


	2. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer**- I do not own _Naruto_, it belongs to **Masashi Kishimoto.**

* * *

**_Hyuuga Hinanta P.O.V._**

-I woke to the peaceful sound of birds chirping in the Cherry Tree outside my window. I looked out the window after dressing and watched a group of three play. Their odd aqua wings shone beautifully in the light and their bright orange tummys were brighter than Naruto-kun's jacket. As if sensing my presence, they all flew my way and made a comfortable perch on my window sill.

-Smiling shyly, I opened my window halfway and watched dreamily as they flew back to the cherry tree. Sighing enviously, I listened to the wind cause the branches to sway lazily. The birds sang a pretty song that reminded me of the one thing I crave more than acknowledgement, more than a sence of accomplishment, more than love.

-The one thing I _need_ more than anything else is-

"Hinata-sama," the light voice that paused my thoughts was accompannied by a few steady knocks on my door, "time for breakfast. And please hurry, Hyuuga-sama wants to have a word with you."  
"C-coming Saya-san," I lightly called back to the Hyuuga hosehold maid. Standing up tall and proud I readied myself for anything Father had to say.

**_..._**

"Hinata," Father called crispily as I slowly decended the steps of the stair case.

"Hai, Oto-sama?" I asked slowly and clearly after bowing slightly, happy that I did not stutter. The work that I am doing on my vocal problems with Shino-kun must be working! Shino will become a great sensei someday, I just know it!

-He stood with all the grace of a clan leader from his chair at the head of the table, his face set into that forever unmoving frown.

"I am taking Hanabi to the Hyugga traning feilds today along with Neji today, we will be back in three days." Light footsteps signaled that my older cousin and little sister were all packed and ready to go. "If you need anything, ask Saya, understood."

-My resolve failed at being dismissed so eaisly. Slumping, I whispered back, "H-hai Oto-sama."

"Hinata," he said stopping at the door, I percked up when he said my name beleving that he would take pity on me and allow me to come on the trip too, if just to watch.

-But, this is my Father, leader of the Hyuuga clan, their is no such word as pity in his vocabulary.

"Stop stuttering," he almost spat, disgusted ("_As if_ Hyuuga's did something as lowly and commenly as spiting their words," Nenji would say) "It is a _disgrace_ to have a daughter such as you when your shinobi abilities are lesser than that of Hanabi whom, may I remind you is five years younger, let alone you cannot even say a single word without messing it up."

-Something so _strong_, so _hurtful_, but so _true_ was said low enough that the maids, my cousin, and my sister who just reached the bottom step could not hear it. But I heard it, and it hurt.

-I stood up tall, then bowed slightly once again and said in a clear voice, "Hai, Oto-sama. Well, have a safe trip Oto-sama, Neji-nii-sama, Hanab-iimouto. Sayounara." I smiled slightly at as they left.

"O-oto-sama, why d-do you h-hate me?" I asked noone in perticular, silent tears cascadind down my cheeks.

R&R

flames appricated


	3. Chapter 2

_**Disclaimer-**_ I do not own _Naruto_, it belongs to _**Masashi Kishimoto.**_

* * *

**Hyuuga Hinata P.O.V.**

- "P…ping-pong?" I asked confused.

- "Hai, 'ping-pong'," Kiba drawled, petting Akamaru while lying under a shady tree.

- "Actually, it's called table-tennis, but, for the simpleminded, such as Kiba, it's 'ping-pong'." Shino added, his dark sunglasses seemingly lighter under the direct sunlight.

- I giggled lightly, with his sunglasses and his high-collard jacket (not to mention his overall hate foe light and open surroundings) Shino was just as much of a bug as Kiba was a dog.

- "Right Hina- wait," Kiba interrupted himself, "did you just call me _stupid_, bug-boy."

- "Yes, I did." Shino deadpanned, but the obvious challenge hung in his words.

- "Why you little..!" Kiba, ready to pounce, stopped suddenly.

- "Ouch!" He suddenly cried, throwing poor Akamaru off his stomach and soaring high into the air.

- "…Y-you gave him f-fleas, ne?" I asked, already knowing the answer.

- "Yes, I did. Why don't I show you how playing table-tennis could improve your skills?" Shino walked over to the tables already set out and ready to play.

- "Hai," I said, following him.

- "You trader!" Kiba shouted. A few barks were fired back in rapid succession followed by a string of curses and general fighting noises.

- I sighed,_ boys will be boys._

- _But_, I thought, giggling quietly;_ I wouldn't have them any other way._


End file.
